Satsuki
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 皐月の…季節…えへ、僕の季節だね！うふふふ！ |RainySeason2015_EN = The season of May...ehe, it's my season, isn't it? Ufufufu! |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = Satsuki being the fifth month of the outmoded lunar calendar |FallEvent2015 = 今度はボクも、手加減できないよ！ |FallEvent2015_EN = This time even I won't go easy on them! |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = 司令官！街はクリスマスだってさ。華やかだね。僕らはどうする？なんてね！ |Christmas2015_EN = Commander! I heard they're celebrating Christmas in the city. How gallant. What should we do? Just kidding! |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 明けましておめでとう、司令官！新年早々可愛いね！今年もよろしく、だね！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year, Commander! It's cute how it passed so fast! Take care of me this year as well! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 司令官、チョコあげるよ！僕の手作りさ！・・・え？伊良湖に手伝ってもらってなんか・・・ないよ？ほ、ほんとだよぉ！ |Valentine2016_EN = Commander, here's some chocolate! Hand-made by me! ...eh? I-I didn't get Irako's help, you know? I...I really didn't! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = ふぇ？僕にくれるの？相変わらず可愛いな！ありがとう、司令官。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh? You're giving this to me? As usual, it's cute! Thank you, Commander! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 今日は特別な日なんだってさ。司令官がいれば、ぼくにはいつも、特別な日だけどね…。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Apparently, today's a special day. But to me, everyday's a special day if I'm with you commander.... |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary |RainySeason2016 = 皐月の…季節…えへ、僕の季節だね！うふふふ！ |RainySeason2016_EN = The season of May.... Eheh, it's my season, isn't it? Ufufufu! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 |MidSummer2016 = 司令官、皆とスイカ割り楽しいね！　え、ボクに挑戦するの？　ふふ、可愛いね♪ |MidSummer2016_EN = Commander, watermelon splitting with everyone is fun! Huh, you gonna challenge me? Hehe, ain't that cute of ya! |MidSummer2016_Clip = }} Character Appearance *Satsuki wears a black serafuku with a white tie, a black dress and black stockings. She has blonde hair styled into twintails with the Mutsuki-class' distinctive crescent moon-shaped trinket on her necktie. **After her second remodel, she wears a modified version of the outfit she wore pre-second remodel; this outfit is shared with Fumizuki on the latter's second remodel. Her rigging has changed substantially, such as her switching out her old 12cm cannons for 25mm anti-aircraft cannons. Torpedoes are seen strapped to a bandolier on her outfit, and torpedo tubes are seen strapped to her stockings. Her crescent moon-shaped trinket has now been relocated to her left collar; interestingly, this was where Fumizuki's trinket was pre-second remodel. Personality *Satsuki is tomboyish, but still retains some elements of femininity. Notes *Satsuki's Kai Ni form allows her to equip Daihatsu Landing Craft and all it's variants. *Has a unique Anti-Air Cut-In setup which requires only a 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Concentrated Deployment). Trivia *Sunk in air attack September 21, 1944 at Manila Bay, Philippines (14°35′N 120°45′E). Refloated and scrapped around 10 years later along with 4 others. *Her name is an archaic word for "May", as the fifth month of the outmoded lunar calendar. *Satsuki's Kai Ni damaged art depicts her carrying a white wooden sword handle and sheathe on her clothes. This is a reference to a sword gifted to her captain, Lieutenant Commander Iino Tadao, as a reward for his exploits during an air raid in Kavieng, New Ireland, in 1944. *Received her Kai ni on 29th February 2016. Quests *Required by Quests A49, B39, A66, B60, B72. Category:Mutsuki Class Category:Destroyers Category:Ships required for Improvements